Mistaken Identity
by Randomness-Is-Love
Summary: You're not who I thought you were but I love you all the same. Love like this doesn't come along every day. Various one shots with various pairings with the same theme, Mistaken Identity


It's been 10 years since she started working at that cafe and it's been 10 years since I fell in love.

Her body was perfect, despite her flat chest, and I couldn't help but want to touch it every time she passed by. My fingers always just barely brushed against the black fabric of her maids dress. I never actually touched her skin.

Her face was child-like and decived many into thinking she was only 16. I knew better. She was 26, a year younger than me. She aged so gracefully compared to me, I looked stressed and like I hadn't slept in days. My hair, though naturally silver, made me look older as did my squared off jaw.

Her eyes, oh her eyes were beautiful. They were the very essence of the sky. But then again, that was her name, Sora. Sky. It suited her. She was far beyond my reach, a shining star I could only look at.

And that personality of hers blew me away. So accepting and cheerful. A perfect opposite to me. In fact, one could say we were the sun and the moon. Still, even the moon got to have the sun all to itself atleast once. It was a bad comparison. I feel depressed now.

Still, when I look at her, I don't see the sun anymore, something that the moon could strive to own atleast once. I see everything that no one can have all to themselves. The stars, the earth, the ocean, the wind, the sky. It's all there and I'm afraid it'll disappear if I taint her by making my desires known.

But a human can not help but want what they can not have. Even though they begin to lie about wanting it, the want is still there. I haven't reached that point. All it took was a simple question about it and I would confess without a problem. I couldn't not want her.

That's why I couldn't help myself from staring as she moved about the cafe in that short dress. The sways, the turns, the glimpses at white panties every now and then. I would stare and stare without a care in the world about what people thought. I had heard the term 'cradle robber' a few times as well as pedophile. Needless to say, I wasn't very popular here with people that didn't know her true age.

I couldn't even look at other girls anymore and I hadn't slept with anyone in nearly three years. I couldn't see other girls in the midsts of passion. I imagined that each and every one of them was her.

God, I sound like a stalker. I don't even see her out of the cafe, I can't allow myself to. To see her in normal dress, to have her talk to me would be to much for my heart. I had to keep imagining.

That was until today. I walked down a street, on my way to the cafe from my job. It was break time and no doubt Sora was expecting me. She always greeted me and tended to me, no matter how many other custumers there were. It was the light in my lonely life. Sad but true.

A noise came from down the alleyway next to the cafe, where they would throw their trash. Sora was being surrounded by guys who looked drunker than was healthy for a normal human, not that being drunk was healthy anyways. Then again, they were probably neanderthals anyways. No need to worry then.

"Come on, Sora." One said and I stopped dead in my tracks, staring down the alley way with a darkened aura. "We've been coming here for over a month and you don't pay any attention to us." I could hear my control cracking.

"Yeah, only that older guy." Older guy?! Who the hell had so much of her attention? "Is he your boyfriend or something?" My eyebrow started to twitch.

One looked my way and caught my death glare. "Speak of the devil. Here he is now!" What? I was the one Sora paid so much attention to?

"Get away from her." I paced toward them calmly. I had grown up in a bad neighborhood so I knew how to fight and these three looked like nothing more than lumbering, drunken idiots. "Do as I said before you taste concrete."

One took a swing at me but I easily sidestepped and avoided him all together. He stumbled and fell flat on his face. Not much of a challenge there.

Another one took a swing but was obviously more sober or just a better fighter because I had to actually catch his fist. I threw him over my shoulder, using his own momentum against him. He landed flat on his back.

Just one more now.

He pulled a knife. That wasn't fair but, really, there wasn't such a thing as a fair fight. He caught my shoulder with the blade as I tried to dodge. Damn.

There was a couple more stabs before he lunged forward with it. I went to jump backwards but there was a sudden pain in my leg. He hadn't been aiming anywhere higher, it seems. He only wanted to lodge that blade in my leg. I blacked out as his elbow came in contact with my lower jaw.

There was a light and I was in a field of flowers, The different colors went unnoticed, as did the smell. I was only focused on the vision above me. Sora. The sky. She was there, in a pure white dress, floating on the breeze like a cloud. What was going on?

Sora looked down and smiled, holding her hands out to me. She was getting closer. I held my hands out as well.

Our fingers intertwined and her face got closer. I closed my eyes.

There was pressure on my lips. She had kissed me. I opened my eyes to see her face and smiled slightly, ignoring my surroundings. She felt this and pulled back, blushing.

This had to be a dream. She had kissed me.

"My angel." It was okay to call her that, this was a dream. Her blush deepened before her attentioned turned to my left.

Looking in that direction, I saw a doctor. I was in the hospital? That means this wasn't a dream. I had called Sora my angel. But, she had kissed me. I was happy about that.

"It seems you're awake Mr. Ukita." I hated my last name but didn't say anything. "You suffered a few injuries from your fight with those three thugs but nothing that won't heal with time." That was good news.

He walked over to Sora and patted her on the head affectionately. "If this boy hadn't of saved you, you'd probably be in much worse shape." Hold on a second! Boy?! "Be sure to thank him properly." With that he left.

"Boy?" I questioned gently.

She nodded...or, rather, he nodded.

Sora was actually a boy? The girl I had lusted and longed for for so long was a boy?!

"But the dress..." Why had he worn a dress if he was a boy?

Those blue eyes filled with uncertainty as he fidgeted at the foot of my bed. "Rikku made me wear it. I really needed the job, so I had no choice." He paused for a second, looking at me. "After getting to know you, I began to enjoy working and began to barely notice the dress."

I began to laugh. All these years, I was in love with a boy. A boy dressed like a girl, no less. It was so ironic. I swore to myself after experimenting in highschool that I would never be with a boy again. Now look at me.

His eyes grew dark and began to water at my laughter. As soon as I noticed this, I stopped, waving him over. Sora was hesitant but did as was requested.

This presence was one I had felt many times in my dreams but this was real. As soon as he was close enough, I reached for his neck and pulled him down into a kiss. Just as I had imagined them. Soft. Warm. Accepting.

Sora immediately pulled away, blushing and covering his lips, as if they had somehow been violated. So cute. And this was mine, all mine. Nothing mattered anymore, not his gender or the fact he wore a dress for a work uniform. Totally and completely mine.

"My Sora, my angel!"

We both smiled, intertwining fingers. For the first time in 10 years, I was happy. It was a long time to wait for love but this one was worth it. What was untouchable was now within my grasp and it was warm.


End file.
